FEAR
by IceSwann
Summary: What if Beth was alive for the Season 6 Finale? Would things be different? Read and find out
"FEAR"

Season 6 Finale (Beth never died in "Coda")

"LAST DAY ON EARTH"

"Gonna need you on your knees."

We were all on our knees. I grasped Maggie's hand. Daryl went out after the man who killed Denise and Glenn went out after him along with Michonne and Rosita. After seeing the walkers with chains all around them with Michonne's hair and Daryl's vest, my heart stopped. I killed the walker with Daryl's vest and took it. I wore the vest the rest of the way. But now after this group surrounding us, and forcing us to our knees, our odds don't look to good.

"Dwight!" A savior shouted.

"Yeah." 

"Chop-chop."

"Right," Dwight said.

"Come on, you got people to meet."

Then people emerged out of the van and it was Glenn, Rosita, Michonne, and Daryl. I was relieved to see him, but he was bleeding a lot. It was like when I got shot at the hospital. Dawn grazed me on the left side of my head, but still, it set shock in Daryl's eyes.

The moment he saw me on my knees, he struggled out of the savior's grip. He grunted and kicked, but it made it do much worse. They forced him right on the ground. He was nowhere near me, but he was right across from me. All I could do was stare right at him with fear in both in our eyes.

"All right! We got a full boat. Let's meet the man."

Then this man comes walking out and he's carrying a bat with barbed wire around it. I felt uneasy inside but didn't show it.

He spoke in the most casual voice.

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?" He asked.

"He's the one," the savior said gesturing towards Rick.

"Hi. You're Rick, right?" He said walking towards Rick.

"I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people... you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is, but I think you're going to be up to speed shortly. Yeah... you are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are."

Negan started to pace with the bat in his hand. My hand never let go of Maggie's and my eyes were focused on Daryl.

"You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you."

I looked towards Negan with all the strength I had.

"Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will.

You ruled the roost.  
You built something.  
You thought you were safe.  
I get it.  
But the word is out.  
You are not safe.  
Not even close.  
In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want.  
And what I want is half your shit.  
And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door (chuckles) you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it understand?"

There was only silence.

"What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you."

I shook with fear. This man was gonna murder one of us tonight. The more I looked at him, the more I grew fearful.

"This here is Lucille, and she is awesome." Negan said gesturing the bat.  
"All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor."

Negan looks at Maggie and walks toward her. My hand tighten around her hand.  
"Huh. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now."

I put my arm in front of Maggie as Glenn shouted ,

"No!"

Maggie saw that he was started to be heated upon and she begged them to stop.

"Get him back in line." Negan said as he started to chuckle.

"All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it."

He look towards me and saw all the scars on my face.

"Well, you just have battle scar wounds do ya. I'll be happy to add more to that pretty little face of yours."

My face was hard as stone. I heard Daryl said,

"Hey!"

Negan turn to face him.

"You know son, the next person to be a _hero_ next, gets to meet Lucille."

"Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit."

Negan looks at each and everyone one at us, but it looks like he can't decide.

"Just stop this!" Rick shouts out. He was practically shaking. -

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer." He said pointing at Carl.

"He is your son right?" Negan said laughing.

"Yep I see it. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order. I simply cannot decide." He ponders for a minute.

I look at Daryl. He looks like he's about to pass out. Not from Negan, but from exhaustion. I'm praying that someone saves us from this.

Then Negan chuckles.

"I got an idea."

He starts going around all of us.

"Eenie meenie miney mo,"

I look at Daryl and he looks at me.

"catch a tiger by his toe."

He mouths, "I love you" to me.

"If he hollers let him go."

I let tears flow from my eyes.

"My mother told me to pick the very best one and,

you,"

Rick...

"are," 

Maggie...

"it." 

Me...

The bat is right at my face and I'm looking right at the devil.

"Scar face. Hmmm, looks like you're getting new ones,"

I don't even look at Daryl. I was done crying. I'm facing the devil, but I'm not showing fear.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything..." Negan started but was cut off.

Daryl was on him the second he waved the bat in the air.

"Dwight, get him on the ground!" Negan shouted.

"So, scar face, is this bleeding redneck trash yours?" He said looking at me.

I didn't say anything. Negan got right into my face and saw that I wasn't breaking, even when I was about to die. Then he chuckled.

My eyebrow raised when he did this.

"Let's make sure that your that your boyfriend has a front row seat."

They forced Daryl to see me very clearly. They also made Maggie let go of my hand. I was alone. I didn't want to look at Daryl. His face haunting me forever. I only looked at Negan. By looking at him I showed no emotion.

"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."

Right when the bat was inches from me I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. I heard flesh tearing, but I felt no pain. I open my eyes and Daryl had jumped in between me and Negan.

Blood coming down his face as he protected me.

"Ho ho ho, look at that. Looks like the redneck trash wanted to be it!" Negan shouted out.

I carefully took Daryl's face in my hands, trying to heal him. I was at a loss for words it was like I was out of air like a whole has been punched through my chest. He struggled out my name and said "I lov..." But he never had the chance to finish.

Negan swung the bat again and again until Daryl was no more.

All I could do was scream and cry. Negan had broken me...


End file.
